mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukari Yakumo
Yukari Yakumo is a legendary and most strongest youkai in Super Mario:Darkened Kingdom. ☀Often called the "gap youkai", she is a remarkably youkai-like youkai who spends most of her time sleeping and relaxing. However, she is exceptionally intelligent and is aware of most things happening within Gensokyo. Yukari's origin is unknown, and her name is known to be something that she chose for herself. She is an old friend of Yuyuko Saigyouji, having known her when she was alive, and lead the youkai invasion of the moon over a thousand years ago. Summary Yukari is known for being a very Youkai-like Youkai who sleeps all day and lives for the enjoyment of life. She is without a doubt one of the most powerful characters of the Touhou series, but prefers to achieve her goals through manipulating events and people rather than fighting directly. She is the mistress of Ran Yakumo, and is sometimes referred to as the "Gap Youkai". Yukari seems to be the most well informed being of Gensokyo of any kind. She debuts as the phantasm stage in Perfect Cherry Blossom with Ran Yakumo serving her as a shikigami. Despite being a high-class boss in comparison to other extra and final stage bosses, she has made some appearances in later games She is known for being one of the oldest and strongest Youkai in all of Gensokyo, as well as one of the wisest. Youkai (妖怪, "mystic apparition" or "mysterious calamity"), refers to Japanese folk creatures and ghosts, or in general, supernatural beings. There is an endless variety of youkai thanks to the countless stories of such beings across the world. Anything can become a youkai, even ordinary objects and animals and normal humans, an example being Alice. They are mainly spiritual rather than physical beings, making them more vulnerable to attacks based on faith, such as charms and words, than they are to physical injuries and status ailments. Many youkai are much stronger and longer lived than humans are. However, unlike fairies, they are not immortal. Skills (Notable) Skill Cards: * Bewitching Bait: Yukari opens up a gap that fires random projectiles at high speeds. * Boundary of Intellect and Feet: Yukari opens a gap and runs along it, pulling powerful objects from it that slam into her opponents. * Chimera Wings: Yukari hides in a gap, and then lunges out, attacking her opponent. * Eyes that View Change: Yukari opens up a gap, in which an eye glares at her opponent, firing danmaku at her enemy. She can open up several of these gaps at once to attack at different points in time, such as when an opponent moves or whenever an opening presents itself. * Fantasy Maniacal Rift: Yukari disappears into a gap and moves within it to reappear wherever she pleases. * Fantasy Manji-Parasol: Yukari focuses her spiritual energy into the form of a manji and fires it forwards. * Flesh Dismantler: Yukari disappears into a gap and reappears wherever she pleases, spinning her umbrella. * Ghostly Butterfly Hidden in the Zen Temple: Yukari attacks by spinning her umbrella around. * Home is Where One Lays One's Head: Yukari opens up a gap in front of her and fires debris in a fan shape. * Rest on Stone, Rinse in Rivers / Rinse with Stone, Rest in Rivers: Yukari uses a gap to suck up projectiles, and she can release them whenever she pleases using another gap. * Universe of Matter and Antimatter: Yukari creates a gap, which has no effect on its own, but when it comes into contact with another of the same kind, causes an explosive reaction. * Urashima's Box, Filled With Lament: Opening a gap above her opponent's head, Yukari drops debris and garbage onto them. * World's Most Agile Torso: Yukari opens a gap inside her own body, causing her upper body to reappear elsewhere to attack her opponent from there. Spell Cards: * Abandoned Line "Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station": Yukari opens up a gap, from which a train speeds out, slamming into opponents with exceptional force. * Aerial Bait "Addictive Bait": Yukari opens up gaps above her surroundings, firing a large amount of high-speed projectiles over a wide range. * Barrier "Charming Quadruple Barrier": Yukari creates a large series of overlapping boundaries that draw in her opponents, harming them greatly once they're caught within. * Barrier "Objective Barrier": Yukari fires four linked boundaries which travel across every edge to surround her opponents and cut off their escape. * Border Sign "Boundary of 2D and 3D": Yukari fires a boundary that travels over edges to strike her opponent. * Border Sign "Quadruple Barrier": Yukari creates a series of several overlapping boundaries that harm nearby opponents. * Boundary "Overflowing Flotsam": Yukari slashes her fan, opening up a gap in front of her that fires out a barrage of fast-moving danmaku. * Fantasy Nest "Flying Glow Worms' Nest": Yukari opens up numerous gaps around her, which fire danmaku at her opponent, no matter where they are. * Fantasy "Perpetual Motion Machine of the First Kind": Without Yukari's input, danmaku spirals around and closes in her opponents, leaving a trail of scattering shots behind each projectile. * *Lend Me Those Beautiful Legs!*: Catching her opponents with gaps that open up across her surroundings, Yukari transports the two of them to a small pocket dimension. Then, with a slash of her fan, Yukari opens up a gap within their body, cutting them in half at the waist. If she so pleases, she can allow these two halves to reconnect, so that her opponent can survive. * Magic Eye "Laplace's Demon": Yukari opens up many gaps, all with eyes glaring out at her opponents, firing projectiles whenever an opponent presents an opportunity. This is apparently how Yukari stays aware of Gensokyo's happenings. * Outer Force "Infinite Superspeed Flying Object": Yukari catches everything around her in a complex net of lasers that leave nearly no open space as they fire again and again. * Shikigami "Chen": Yukari summons Chen, who spins and jumps around her surroundings. * Shikigami "Ran Yakumo": Yukari summons Ran, who lunges forward with a spinning attack. * "Unmanned Abandoned Railroad Car Bomb": Yukari opens up a gap above her opponent, from which a train speeds forwards, slamming into them before exploding. * Yukari's Arcanum "Danmaku Barrier": Yukari entraps her opponents in a ring of danmaku that prevents them from escaping out of this small area while firing wave after wave of danmaku at them, slowly closing the barrier around them to limit their movement more and more. Note: Although Akyuu has stated that Yukari's power can theoretically be used to affect all of existence and even reduce all of it to a primal state, it is likely that the statement was exaggerated in-universe or simply a metaphor to explain the vast range of objects she can affect. Thus, it isn't usable as a true feat higher than what she already showed. Danmaku (弾幕) Japanese for "Bullet Curtain", or "Curtain Fire", and also known as "Bullet Hell", Danmaku is the ability to produce a great number of projectiles at once or in quick succession, in order to overwhelm the opponent by the sheer number of them. Dodging Danmaku is notoriously difficult. According to ZUN however, in the Touhou games, when Danmaku fights do happen, they use it much more as a play fight, rather than going all out. Additionally, ZUN has stated that if the characters truly wanted to kill, a ratio of 10:1 bullets would not be necessary. However, Danmaku can still easily destroy structures and devastate the environment. But cannot destroy Hawth Bowserth. Hawth can use their Fire Magnetic Forcefield. Skills (Fandom) Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Forcefield Creation, Onmyoudou (Can be used for Divination), Capable of manipulating the boundary between objects or vague concepts such as stories or day and night, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Her boundary manipulation can affect the fundamental boundaries between everything and the conceptual borders that exist between two things; it's been stated that without boundaries, everything would exist as a singular, massive object, not unlike the state that the world was in before Gods separated everything by giving names and concepts to them), Immersion (Can access fictional settings or stories), Subjective Reality (She can manipulate the boundaries between reality and fiction, or reality and illusions), Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate the boundary between matter and anti-matter), Mind Manipulation (Can replace someone's mind, as she did with her shikigami, but this is likely not applicable in combat), Spatial Manipulation (Capable of separating physical places from the space-time continuum to create their own Brane, such as with Gensokyo), Time Manipulation (Can manipulate the border between day and night at will), BFR (She can teleport her enemies away), Existence Erasure (According to Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, she is capable of negating an object's existence by destroying its boundaries), Intangibility, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Portal Creation (Can create gaps that lead to other brane worlds and locations), Precognition (Was capable of predicting the events of Subterranean Animism and telling Patchouli to watch the underground for her), Sealing (Can seal her opponents into other worlds, fictional stories, dreams or the 2nd dimension), Summoning (Can summon her Shikigami and her Shikigami's Shikigami), Teleportation (Can teleport across several brane worlds, or into fictional stories and even lower dimensions), Time Travel (Should be able to access the past, much like Maribel), Resistance to Illusions (Can see through Reimu's illusions) and Mind Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate solely from her incorporeal "mind") Personality Yukari wears a girl clothes, and cuirass, brown shoes, have gold yellow hair. white girl. Yukari hates Hawth, loves living Mushroom Kingdom with Princess Peach Toadstool. guards against Bowser and Hawth Bowserth's attacks. Trivia # Yukari Yakumo is a character in Touhou. # It is his archenemy is Hawth Bowserth. Music Music (when fightning Hawth) Category:Shadow Demons Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Mario characters Category:Humans